1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of fishing hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expandable fishing hook assemblies are known. For example, expandable fish hook assemblies are disclosed in the U.s. Pat. Nos. 2,526,288 issued to Shields et al and 2,783,580 issued to Balboni, in the Canadian Pat. No. 613,882 issued to Laba and the German Patent 114,743 issued to Johansson. A problem with many of the prior art expandable fishing hook assemblies is the possibility of one or more of the fishing hooks turning sideways with respect to the fishing hook assembly as the hooks are being expanded in the mouth of the fish thereby allowing for the fish to become disengaged from the hook. Disclosed herein is an expandable fish hook assembly which includes means through which the shanks of the hooks extend preventing the hooks from turning sideways.